Bedtime FR
by NekoJilly
Summary: Traduction. Les jeunes Fíli et Kíli prennent d'assaut la chambre de Thorin. La nuit est loin d'être de tout repos !


Traduction: Bedtime

Auteur: Roz and Guild

Traducteur: NekoJilly

Livre: Le Hobbit, appartient à J.R.R Tolkien

Note: Kíli a 4 ans et Fíli en a 9, en équivalent humain.

* * *

**Bedtime**

"Wheeeee !" Kíli s'élança à travers la pièce et avec un grand bond atterrit sur le grand lit double de Thorin. Il fut suivi de près par Fíli qui grimpa à côté de lui, rouant de coups les oreillers et se tortillant sous la couette chaude aux côtés de son frère. Une Dis beaucoup plus calme vint après eux en souriant.

"Tout le monde est prêt à se coucher ?" demanda-t-elle, souriant à la vue de ses fils lorgnant par-dessus le bord de la couverture.

"Oui !" déclara joyeusement Kíli. Dis se mit à rire. Ce devait être la première fois que l'un ou l'autre de ses fils avait fait preuve d'enthousiasme à l'heure du coucher. La chambre qu'ils partageaient avait récemment fait l'objet d'une nouvelle peinture plus que nécessaire, et plutôt que de voir ses neveux subir les émanations désagréables, Thorin leur avait donné son lit pour la nuit et avait gracieusement offert de prendre le canapé. Les deux garçons étaient très excités à l'idée de partager un lit, et qui plus est dans une autre chambre à l'extrémité opposée du couloir. C'était un nouveau concept pour eux, comme une aventure.

"Très bien." Dis se pencha en avant et borda les couvertures serrées autour d'eux, se courbant pour planter un baiser sur chacun de leurs fronts. Leurs cheveux avaient une douce odeur, frais et propres du bain du soir, et leurs estomacs étaient pleins et satisfaits du grand repas qu'ils venaient d'avoir.

"Dormez bien. Et pas trop de bavardage." Elle prit la chandelle sur la table de chevet et se dirigea vers la porte.

"Bonne nuit" apostropha Fíli. Kíli se blottit un peu plus contre lui, suçant son pouce. "Nuit' Maman."

"Bonne nuit." Avec un autre sourire, Dis quitta la chambre et ferma la porte derrière elle. Fíli regarda la lueur orange entre la porte et le sol s'effacer lentement au moment où sa mère s'en allait, laissant la pièce dans le noir complet. Il cligna des yeux dans l'obscurité, essayant de distinguer le reste du mobilier de la pièce. Kíli se déplaça à côté de lui.

"Il fait noir Fíli."

"Je sais."

"Il ne fait jamais noir comme ça dans notre chambre."

"Notre chambre est près de la cuisine. Il y a toujours beaucoup de lumière là-bas."

Il y eut un moment de silence. Fíli pouvait entendre le faible cliquetis des plats que sa mère lavait dans la cuisine, et de temps en temps une voix entre elle et Thorin. Ils paraissaient terriblement loin.

"J'ai peur Fíli."

"C'est juste le noir" répondit Fíli, essayant de paraitre confiant, même s'il était un peu troublé lui-même. Il sentit la petite main de Kíli chercher la sienne sous la couette et s'y accrocher fermement, alors il se retourna pour faire face à son frère. Il s'habituait déjà à l'obscurité et pouvait voir les grands yeux ronds de Kíli, encadrés par ses cheveux noirs ondulés, le fixant dans la pénombre.

"Là, je peux te voir maintenant", dit-il un peu plus gaiement. "On doit juste s'y habituer."

Kíli se détendit un peu, et son pouce retourna à sa bouche.

"On devrait faire un jeu", suggéra Fíli.

Son cadet hocha la tête. "Pourquoi pas '_Je vois_' ?" murmura-t-il avec enthousiasme.

"Mais on y voit pas grand-chose ici."

"Oh"

Fíli réfléchit un instant, essayant de trouver un jeu. Ses pensées furent brusquement interrompues par un chatouillement frénétique sur ses flancs.

"Hey ! Arrête-ça Kíli !"

Kíli gloussa. Ses doigts s'aventurèrent sur le cou de Fíli, là où il savait que son frère était particulièrement vulnérable, et le chatouillèrent durement. Fíli se tortilla, essayant de réprimer son rire, et se lança dans une offensive. Kíli poussa un cri perçant et essaya de se faufiler, s'emmêlant lui-même dans les draps. Les frères étaient tellement absorbés par leur bataille de chatouilles, qui gagnait rapidement en énergie et en volume, qu'ils n'entendirent pas le bruit de pas approchant. La porte grinça violemment à son ouverture, les faisant sursauter tous les deux.

"Au nom de Durin, qu'êtes-vous en train de faire ?" demanda Thorin, regardant fixement dans la pièce. Une faible lumière s'écoula vers le lit.

"Rien" dit rapidement Kíli, essayant vainement d'arranger les draps dans lesquels ses pieds étaient complètement emmêlés. Thorin avança, le visage grave mais une étincelle amusée dans les yeux.

"Il est temps de dormir" dit-il, ajustant les couvertures. "Plus de chatouilles."

"On peut chuchoter ?" demanda Kíli avec son visage le plus angélique.

"Non. Dormez." Thorin leur sourit. "Rappelez-vous, nous devons marcher jusqu'au village demain."

"Ooh oui." Les yeux de Fíli s'illuminèrent à l'idée de la sortie imminente. Son oncle avait promis une visite à la forge. Il n'y avait rien au monde qu'il aimât plus que regarder un marteau nain sculpter de magnifiques armes, les formant délicatement à partir de rien de plus qu'un morceau de fer. Il s'installa contre l'oreiller moelleux. "Bonne nuit mon oncle."

"Bonne nuit." Thorin regarda fièrement ses deux neveux. Fíli avait bien grandi au cours des derniers mois, et montrait un vif intérêt pour les armes de toutes sortes, quelque chose que Thorin était désireux d'encourager. Et bien que Kíli ne fût la plupart du temps pas de tout repos, son enthousiasme était contagieux. Thorin appréciait vraiment le fait d'emmener les jeunes Durins. "Je vous voit demain matin."

Une fois de plus laissés dans le noir, Fíli se retourna pour faire face à la porte et bailla. Il ferma les yeux avec la ferme intention d'obtenir une bonne nuit de sommeil, de façon à être frais le lendemain.

Pendant longtemps il resta étendu là, bien au chaud sous la couverte en patchwork de Dis, s'enfonçant lentement dans un sommeil confortable.

"Fíli."

Le doux murmure de Kíli fit sortir Fíli de son état de quasi-sommeil. Un peu agacé, il ignora tout simplement son frère et tira les couvertures un peu plus de son côté.

"Fíli."

Cette fois ci Kíli parla légèrement plus fort. Fíli se déplaça un peu plus vers le bord du lit, espérant que Kíli comprenne l'idée et le laisse tranquille. "Va dormir Kíli" marmonna-t-il d'un air endormi.

Pendant un long moment Kíli resta silencieux. Au loin, ils entendirent Dis et Thorin se souhaiter bonne nuit, puis il y eut un doux craquement lorsque Dis entra dans sa chambre et ferma la porte.

La maison toute entière était désormais calme et silencieuse. Fíli se sourit à lui-même et roula sur le ventre, laissant pendre un bras sur le bord du lit afin de sentir l'air frais extérieur contraster avec la chaleur de son cocon de couvertures.

Juste avant qu'il ne s'assoupisse, il sentit une petite main chaude attraper son bras et le ramener – pas très délicatement – sur le matelas. Fíli grogna et s'en débarrassa. Durant quelques minutes il resta allongé là, sombrant peu à peu dans le sommeil. Il laissa son bras tomber à nouveau.

Cette fois-ci, deux mains saisirent sa manche et tirèrent brutalement son bras, si loin de l'autre côté de son dos qu'il sentit un léger spasme dans son épaule. Irrité, il leva la tête groggy.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

Kíli était à genoux près de son frère, bien éveillé. "Rien" répliqua-t-il, se rallongeant rapidement et tirant les couvertures si haut qu'elles recouvraient sa tête, ne laissant rien de plus qu'une touffe de cheveux bouclés visible sur l'oreiller. Fíli soupira et laissa sa tête retomber. Sans plus de perturbations de la part de Kíli, il tomba bientôt dans un sommeil profond et agréable.

Environ 10 minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Fíli ne soit rudement réveillé. Cette fois-ci sa jambe, qui était simplement posée sur le bord du lit, fut glissée vers le milieu du matelas. Il se retourna sur le dos, lançant un regard furieux à son frère assis à côté de lui, les jambes croisées.

"Kíli, arrête ça !"

Kíli tourna vers lui des yeux inquiets. "Tu dois être prudent Fíli !" souffla-t-il.

"Prudent ?"

"Oui." Les yeux de Kíli étaient écarquillés et perçants dans l'obscurité.

"Prudent envers quoi ?"

"Le gobelin."

"Le gobelin ?" Fíli plissa les yeux vers lui, confus.

"Oui. Le gobelin sous le lit."

Fíli se frotta les yeux pour en effacer le sommeil et s'assit, regardant Kíli dans les yeux. "Kíli, il n'y a pas de gobelin sous le lit."

"Si il y en a un."

"Non il n'y en a pas.

"Il y en a un." Kíli mit obstinément son pouce dans sa bouche et le suça d'un air de défi.

"Qui t'as dit qu'il était là ?"

"Monsieur Nori."

Fíli soupira. Nori avait voyagé un long moment et était resté avec eux quelques jours, apportant à Thorin des nouvelles de loin. Il ne l'avait pas vu parler à Kíli, mais ils avaient pu avoir une conversation à un moment donné au cours d'une des visites de Nori chez eux.

"Il racontait juste une histoire."

"Oncle Thorin croit toutes ses histoires."

"Ce ne sont pas des histoires mais des nouvelles. Il voulait juste…raah ! Que sommes-nous censés faire de ce gobelin ?"

"Il ne va pas t'embêter" murmura Kíli sur un ton confidentiel, "sauf si tu envahis son territoire." Il débitait ses mots à la manière d'un perroquet.

"Et quel est exactement son territoire ?"

Kíli rampa avec un soin extrême jusqu'au bord du lit et scruta fixement un endroit. "Il vit là-dessous. Tu ne dois pas t'en approcher de trop près."

Fíli soupira. "Très bien. Je ne le tenterai avec aucun membre. Je peux retourner dormir maintenant ?"

Kíli hocha la tête, et permis à son frère de le border. Fíli se coucha au milieu du lit, serrant exagérément ses bras le long de son corps. "Mieux ?"

"Oui" Kíli lui sourit et ferma les yeux. Fíli bailla et tenta de se remettre en mode sommeil. Il connut environ une demi-heure de sommeil ininterrompu.

"Fíli ?"

Pas de réponse.

"Fíli ?" Kíli lui donna un petit coup de coude. Son frère grogna.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maintenant ?" demanda-t-il, sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux.

"J'ai soif."

"Va te chercher un verre alors."

"Je peux pas."

"Pourquoi ?"

"J'ai peur."

Avec un soupir très profond, Fíli s'assit. "Tu ne peux pas attendre jusqu'au matin ?"

"J'ai très soif."

"Très bien. Je vais te chercher de l'eau." Fíli repoussa les couvertures et était prêt à sortir du lit lorsque Kíli se redressa et le rattrapa, alarmé.

"Le gobelin, Fíli !"

Fíli roula des yeux. "Comment veux-tu que je sorte d'ici alors ?"

Les yeux de Kíli scannèrent la pièce. "La chaise" dit-il enfin, pointant une vieille chaise avec une assise en moquette, à quelques pas du lit. "Si tu peux l'atteindre tu seras en sécurité."

Fíli se leva, ses pieds s'enfonçant dans le matelas mou du lit alors qu'il évaluait la distance par rapport à la chaise. Il se mit à rebondir, se préparant à sauter, avant de se retenir. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir sauter avec précision et n'aimait autant pas s'écraser sur le sol dans l'obscurité. Il se baissa sur ses genoux.

"Cramponne-toi à mes pieds, Kíli" murmura-t-il.

Kíli le fit volontiers. Le blond tendit les bras et avança un peu plus. Il se pencha aussi loin qu'il put, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts effleurent le bras de la chaise en bois, rugueux et froid au toucher. Les quelques pouces supplémentaires qu'il avait gagné lors de sa récente poussée de croissance tombaient vraiment à pic.

"Prêt ?" demanda-t-il.

"Oui", la voix de Kíli était excitée et légèrement à bout de souffle.

Avec un mouvement brusque en avant, Fíli attrapa le dos de la chaise. Il se tortilla en avant, formant un pont nain très raide entre le lit et la chaise. Un filet d'air froid passa sous son fin pyjama, le faisant frissonner, et son estomac vacilla lorsqu'il se sentit lentement glisser. Kíli était toujours accroché à ses pieds.

"Tu peux lâcher maintenant" siffla Fíli. Pendant un moment il resta accroché là, serrant fort, sentant la pesanteur le tirer vers le sol. Rassemblant finalement ses esprits, il utilisa le matelas comme une rampe de lancement et donna un coup de pied. La chaise vacilla dangereusement, et il réussit tout juste à grimper sur le siège grossier et à balancer son poids, prévenant à peine l'objet tout entier de tomber. Kíli frappa dans ses mains de joie.

"Tu l'as fait !"

"Hm". Sentant que Kíli avait vraiment une dette envers lui pour tous ces efforts, Fíli escalada l'autre accoudoir et sauta sur la parcelle de sol directement en face de la porte. Le plancher était terriblement froid sous ses pieds nus. Il poussa la porte avec un craquement, et scruta le couloir sombre.

"Je reviens dans un instant" dit-il courageusement, redoutant intérieurement la promenade dans l'obscurité.

"D'accord." Kíli avait l'air plutôt inquiet lorsque Fíli le quitta, à genoux sur le lit.

Les bras tendus, il avança lentement dans le couloir, prenant de profondes inspirations et essayant de ne pas s'effrayer à chaque petite ombre qui lui sautait dessus. Sa main gauche frôla le cadre de porte de Dis, et finalement sa main droite tomba sur un espace vide – la porte de la cuisine.

Quelques rayons de lune avaient réussi à s'infiltrer dans la cuisine à travers les interstices des volets, baignant la pièce d'une froide lumière bleutée. Le salon attenant était obscur et sombre, avec seulement quelques faibles braises orangées brillant doucement derrière la grille du foyer de la cheminée, au-delà du canapé. Fíli alla directement vers le pichet d'eau et en versa une tasse pour Kíli.

Il venait de la prendre avec soin, avec les deux mains de façon à ne pas en renverser, lorsqu'un formidable grondement de tonnerre secoua soudainement toute la pièce, avant d'éclore en un immense grondement chaotique.

Le cœur de Fíli bondit dans sa gorge lorsqu'il sauta d'au moins un pied en l'air, de l'eau éclaboussant sa chemise de nuit. Le bruit retentit à nouveau. Sans perdre de temps, Fíli détala dans le couloir. Son cœur battait à tout rompre comme il courait en direction de la chambre, se heurtant de temps en temps douloureusement dans les murs, et se demandant si l'horrible source du bruit le pourchassait à présent. Il pouvait presque l'entendre respirer et retentir derrière lui. Il dérapa devant la chambre, où Kíli, qui avait entendu sa plus-que-un-peu-bruyante retraite, sautait sur le lit alarmé.

"Vite Fíli !" cria-t-il à son frère qui se balançait dans l'embrasure de la porte. "N'oublie pas le gobelin !"

Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, Fíli sauta, s'élançant vers le lit, évitant de façon évidente le territoire du gobelin tout en voulant atteindre la sécurité des couvertures aussi vite que possible. Il s'attendait à un atterrissage ferme sous lui, mais il avait sous-estimé l'impact de son poids et de sa vitesse. Avec un craquement puissant, une partie de l'armature en bois présente sous le matelas céda et toute la partie droite du lit s'effondra, faisant dégringoler Fíli et Kíli au sol de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Les deux étaient juste assis là, hébétés, lorsqu'une lumière vive perça l'obscurité, les faisant plisser des yeux. Thorin et Dis apparurent tout deux sur le seuil, tenant des bougies et ayant l'air plutôt perplexes.

"Qu'est-ce que…"Les yeux de Dis étaient grand ouverts de surprise en voyant l'état désordonné de la pièce et de ses deux fils. Thorin plaça sa bougie sur la table de chevet, parcourant des yeux ses neveux pour s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas blessés.

"Vous avez brisé mon lit ? dit-il quelque peu incrédule, soulevant le matelas pour examiner l'étendue des dégâts en-dessous.

"Que faisiez-vous ?" Dis était presque trop abasourdie pour bouger. Fíli tituba sur ses pieds, relevant Kíli à côté de lui.

"Je suis juste allé chercher un verre d'eau pour Kíli" dit-il, tremblant un peu.

"Vous avez cassé le lit" répéta Thorin en secouant la tête.

"Il y a eu un bruit" expliqua Fíli. "Un bruit terrible. Ça m'a fait peur et – "

Il fut coupé dans son explication par Dis qui jeta soudainement sa tête en arrière et éclata de rire. Sa bougie vacillait dangereusement, et dû être rapidement récupérée par Thorin avant qu'elle ne s'écroule dans le fauteuil avec un rire incontrôlable.

"Votre oncle – " commença-t-elle, uniquement interrompue par son propre ricanement amusé. "Votre oncle a tendance à ronfler lorsqu'il dort sur le canapé."

Fíli rougit d'embarras. Même Thorin avait du mal à contenir son rire. Kíli, s'accrochant à la chemise de Fíli, ne comprenait pas grand-chose à ce qu'il se passait. Il regarda le lit cassé et une pensée le frappa soudainement.

"Tu as tué le gobelin Fíli !" dit-il avec enthousiasme.

Thorin dégrisa aussitôt. "Quel gobelin ?"

"C'est rien." Fíli enjamba l'enchevêtrement de draps et de couettes et essaya rapidement de changer de sujet. "… où est ce qu'on va dormir maintenant ?"

()()()

Thorin Ecu de Chêne bougea inconfortablement sur le vieux – et plutôt usé – canapé, tirant la couverture un peu plus près de son menton. Il était un peu à l'étroit et s'attendait à une journée plutôt difficile le lendemain. Sur le sol près de lui, un grand matelas double avait été posé dans l'espace entre la cheminée et le canapé, et ses deux neveux y dormaient paisiblement. Rectifiant une fois de plus sa position, Thorin ferma les yeux, résolut à prendre le plus de repos qu'il pouvait.

Ce dont il ne s'était pas rendu compte c'était que si Fíli rêvait tranquillement, Kíli en revanche était tout à fait réveillé, bien que parfaitement immobile. Thorin avait tout juste réussi à se détendre lorsqu'une petite voix haut perchée parvint à ses oreilles dans l'obscurité.

"Oncle Thorin ?"


End file.
